Standard image, video, and audio compression techniques may be lossy or lossless. A lossy compression creates a smaller compressed file than the compressed file created by a lossless compression. However, when uncompressed, the compressed file created by the lossless compression suffers from artifacts. For example, when compressing an image or a video, lossy compression results in visual artifacts such as edge blurring.